A la nuit
by ChiiiVW
Summary: OS Super Junior " Comment lui dire que parfois il parlait à Donghae, ou que du moins, il entendait sa voix, elle s'adressait à lui, peut-être qu'à chaque fois il était dans son dos, ou qu'il arrivait quand il n'y avait plus de lumières. Mais Donghae ne pouvait pas être là, c'était la folie de Hyukjae. " Eunhae


Hyukjae était allongé sur un tatami d'où ses pieds dépassaient, et il se dit à regarder la nuit que cette vie-là dont il était le protagoniste ne valait pas un sous. Il se mit à juger la valeur de sa propre vie, sans savoir à quoi se comparer puisqu'il n'avait pas d'exemple de bonne conduite. Tout ce qu'il savait, et de façon pertinente, c'est qu'il n'était pas du bon côté du chemin. Plus la vie passait -et à quelle vitesse- plus ses actes passés lui pesaient sur la conscience. Il vieillissait et parfois il arrivait qu'il ne veuille plus même retracer dans l'esprit le contour de ses souvenirs. Au-dedans, c'était de matière noire et d'obscurité. Nulle clarté.

La pluie claquait contre la vitre, et dans le clair obscur elle dessinait ses propres fantômes sur le visage du jeune homme.

Hyukjae eut soudain envie de rire, d'on ne savait quoi, le rire devenant sien, à en perdre la vie. Il bougea dans les draps et fit en sorte de ne plus voir la volupté de la lune. Il retraçait les joins du parquet de ses ongles écaillés, ses narines envahies par l'aigreur de l'humidité et celle des citrons. Il pleuvait à la mort depuis plusieurs jours, ça n'avait pas de fin.

Il trouva le sommeil tôt dans la mâtiné, quand l'esprit se vida de ses fautes et s'emplit de rien.

" Hyukjae, est-ce que t'as fais ce que j't'ai dit ? " lui demanda-t-on alors qu'il attendait patiemment, assis dans le couloir, le dos en voûte et les coudes liés aux genoux. Son visage perdu dans ses mains témoignait la fatigue des nuits sans issues, des maux dans l'obscurité.

" _ Ouais, répondit-il en relevant la tête, le regard ombré de cernes.

_ Il est où l'argent ?

_ Je sais pas, je l'ai donné à ton pote le gars du onzième.

_ Comment j'dois te l'dire ? tu passes par moi, toujours ! Gronda-t-on à son égard.

_ J'avais oublié", répondit-il en soupirant, las.

Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, et il n'avait rien pris pour se protéger. Il erra longuement, humide jusqu'à l'os, et finit par s'égarer dans un bar où les clients lui trouvèrent une allure inquiétante. On l'observa d'un œil prudent, mais on ne dit rien, rien sur l'eau arrosant le sol dans son sillage, rien sur sa nonchalance et son impolitesse. Hyukjae se persuada qu'il était indifférent à ce regard-là. Il en était presque sur.

Il prit un verre de cognac qu'il but lentement, parfois en croisant un regard, mécontent, fronçait les sourcils et aussitôt on feignait de ne plus lui apporter la moindre importance. La plupart du temps, il déviait son regard pour fixer l'angle d'un mur. Mais que foutait-il ici, malfrat qu'il était, parmi cette foule de personnes qui n'avait rien demandé ? Il n'aurait pas même du oser exposer son ombre.

_ Un autre cognac s'il vous plait, dit-il à un serveur qui passait près de sa table.

_ Tout de suite.

L'homme arriva avec son du et repartit aussitôt, sa silhouette en costume carmin disparaissant entre les tables des clients.

Le garçons avait siffler plusieurs verres de cognac mais n'était pas ivre. L'ivresse, non, c'était impensable.

Il regagna sa garçonnière et ne fit que quelques pas avant d'atteindre le tatami, se déchaussa et allongea machinalement son corps froid sous la couette.

Tout à coup il repensa à sa mère. Son visage granuleux lui revint à l'esprit, l'amour de cette mère courageuse et pleine de sagesse qui avait vécue dans la chaleur étouffante de sa terre lointaine, cul-terreuse d'une campagne peuplée de caillasse et de soleil. Vie misérable sans dessein à errer dans les champs et gratter la terre. La caresse de ses mains rugueuses sur son visage d'enfant. Sa chanson avec qui il dansait. Les peaux de citrons sous ses ongles, le parfum à cela.

La tendresse de sa mère, sa passion pour sa sœur et lui, son amour préférentiel pour chacun de ses enfants. Il était soulagé de cette vie passée, parce que dans l'enfance au loin il y trouvait son havre de paix. S'en souvenir émoussait sa douleur. Balayait les maux. Éloignait ce besoin de savoir si son vivant avait eu quelque valeur, quelle était sa quête, s'il n'avait pas perdu son temps à s'éterniser. La mère était morte il y a quelques années. La sœur, il ne savait pas, non, il n'était pas au courant, alors qu'il l'avait aimé, que dans ses rêves il l'avait désiré. Il l'avait perdu dans le temps, les liens avaient été délassés.

Un corps vint s'ajouter sous les draps, ils se heurtèrent, et une main se posa sur son épaule, effleura puis embrassa de chaleur, peau contre peau. On vint lui souffler dans l'oreille. Que c'était bon tout à coup. Que ça lui donnait envie d'aimer la vie, le ciel de sa terre, le sol de cette pauvreté.

_ Tu ne dors pas, dit-on.

_ Non. Jamais à cette heure-là.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ C'est les insomnies.

Hyukjae ferma les yeux, partout les baisers consolaient, ces baisers-là. On aurait dit des petites étoiles de neige fondant sur sa peau, mais ici elles avaient l'avantage d'être tièdes.

_ Je peux t'aider.

Une main glissa sur son flanc libre, elle s'arrêta dans le creux qu'offrait le corps, la main perdue là, comme une enfant sans indication.

_ Comment ?

On fit glisser la main sur la taille, puis dans le sous-vêtement. Elle entoura de sa chaleur la verge endormie, puis flatta les bourses avec douceur. Un long soupire de contentement. Mais Hyukjae n'acceptait pas. Inopinément, il retira la main.

_ Non, c'est fini, on arrête.

_ Pourquoi ?

Cette voix qui lui parlait dans l'oreille rendit Hyukjae soucieux.

_ C'est pas bien.

_ Bien sur que si.

Hyukjae marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fixa devant lui, le visage couché sur la joue, devant lui s'étendait le vide, sans contour, un bordel sans nom.

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé de la bonne manière. Jamais droit dans l'amour.

On ne répondit rien. Le corps derrière lui bougea et se fit moins lourd sur lui.

_ Gamin déjà j'ai mal aimé, j'ai désiré ma sœur. Sans ça, un gosse comme les autres. Mais j'ai tout contourné. Tout.

On ne dit plus rien.

_ Avec toi dans ma vie ensuite, Dieu ne me pardonnera pas.

Le vent fit trembler les murs, une voix siffla dans les arbres.

Silence.

_ Donghae ?

Hyukjae se retourna subitement, défaisant le drap, son regard luisant dans la nuit.

Il n'y avait personne.

Pas de Donghae, ni de mains sur lui, rien de tout cela.

Hyukjae ne dormit pas. Et dans les nuits qui viendraient, puis toutes celles qui ne viendraient pas, la sensation des peaux de citrons sous les ongles lui démangerait, même à l'intérieur de ses rêves. C'était sa mère qui venait le hanter d'avoir tant péché. Peut-être aussi qu'elle lui disait "je t'aime" à travers cela. Peut-être qu'elle disait "je te pardonne mon fils, pour tout".

Un matin sous la pluie, Hyukjae sortit faire une course dans une supérette du coin, il finit sa cigarette devant les portes et entra en traînant son corps comme un objet lourd. Il y avait peu de monde. C'étaient des personnes âgées. A la caisse, une jeune femme, plutôt belle, l'air candide, elle suçotait un bonbon qu'involontairement elle laissait voir dans sa bouche. Lorsque Hyukjae passa près d'elle pour payer, il sentit l'intensité du regard tout à lui, il croisa le regard et se dit pourquoi pas. Elle le voulait, peut-être qu'elle lui ferait passer le temps, un peu. Peut-être qu'elle le pardonnerait elle aussi. Il lui donna son adresse.

Plus tard, il faisait nuit déjà, Hyukjae n'était pas seul dans son douze mètres carrés. Au pas de la porte, ses chaussures à lui mais pas seulement, des chaussures de femmes. Petites, pour de menus pieds. L'odeur du talque.

C'était la jeune femme de la supérette, dans le lit de Hyukjae, avec Hyukjae. Ils faisaient l'amour, ils s'y étaient repris à cinq fois déjà, l'homme avait l'air fou, la femme ne comprenait pas cette folie. Elle l'amusait, elle faisait peur aussi, la folie de Hyukjae. Elle n'y trouvait pas de mots, pas de limites, d'ailleurs elle demanda s'il était saoul. Il lui dit que non.

_ Tu es très beau, dit-elle, caressant sa joue.

_ Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il entrait et sortait, dans l'infinité de son corps, dans son obscurité, il volait en dedans.

_ Tu regardes ailleurs quand tu fais l'amour, dit-elle.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, mais très vite, c'est encore ailleurs que son regard alla.

_ Tu as quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, amusé par le personnage.

Il dit que non, il n'avait personne. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et fixa le plafond.

_ Je peux être à toi, murmura-t-elle.

_ J'aime quelqu'un.

La jeune femme, en pleine réflexion, le contemplait en silence.

_ On dirait qu'elle te fait souffrir.

_ Ma mère me fait souffrir, mais l'autre me tue.

_ C'est la même chose.

_ Pas vraiment.

Chacun regardait ailleurs, Hyukjae alluma une cigarette, ça n'avait l'air de gêner personne.

_ Je voudrais qu'on m'aime comme tu aimes cette autre, dit-elle dans un soupire.

Hyukjae se dit que c'était impossible, qu'on pouvait essayer, mais y arriver, non, on ne le pouvait pas. Il ne dit rien.

_ C'est vrai qu'on dirait que t'as l'air mort. Tu devrais peut-être l'oublier, la laisser partir.

Pas de réponses.

_ Pardon si je t'embête. Je peux partir si tu veux.

_ Pars pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

_ Parce que j'ai toujours été comme ça, même quand j'étais heureux je ne l'étais pas.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et garda son silence, posa sa main chaude sur le front de l'homme, la remonta dans la chevelure.

_ C'est comment que tu t'appelles ?

_ Hyukjae.

_ Sooyoung pour moi.

Elle regarda ses mains à lui qui faisaient sans cesse des petits mouvements et fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as avec tes ongles ?

_ C'est les peaux de citrons.

Ses sourcils à elle se lièrent de nouveau, signe qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

_ Des peaux de citrons ?

_ Tu ne sens pas ?

_ De ?

_ Leur parfum.

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée.

_ Non je ne sens pas !

_ Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_ Parce que tu es dérangé !

_ Surement.

Et il rit aussi.

La jeune femme venait deux soirs par semaine. Elle ne dormait jamais chez Hyukjae, elle finissait toujours pas rentrer, même si c'était tard dans la nuit. Ils faisaient l'amour et parlaient parfois, pas tellement, parce que Hyukjae s'épuisait vite à discuter, alors il préférait s'épuiser à faire l'amour, une fois dans le sommeil, il était vide de tout.

Un jour il fut absent toute la journée, il faisait ça. Aller dans la continuité d'une vie de malfrat, obtenir les choses illégalement et les revendre, il faisait ça depuis longtemps. Il avait aimé oui, les gents au début avaient été des amis, maintenant il était mal à l'aise, depuis Donghae il n'aimait plus cela. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il attendait la claque de Donghae qui ne viendrait pas.

Au soir il rentra chez lui, il était passé dans un bar et sentait le cognac, toujours le cognac, même s'il n'aimait pas ça, même s'il ne sentait plus rien. Il tourna la clef dans la porte et entra.

_ Tu vas dans l'alcool ?

Hyukjae se figea. Il était dans le noir, les volets étaient fermés, très légèrement passait la lumière dans les persiennes. Si faiblement qu'il ne discernait rien que des ombres.

Il chercha précipitamment le bouton de la lumière, ce soir-là il avait oublié où il était, il ne savait plus, il tâtait aveuglement les murs.

_ Donghae !

Elle était introuvable, la lumière.

Sa voix se cassait en une infinité. Toujours il ne la trouvait pas. Lui aussi il se cassait en une infinité, à s'éparpiller dans le vide.

_ Calme toi.

Hyukjae s'arrêta de chercher, essayant de capter la voix. D'où était-elle ?

_ Je suis là, je vais pas partir.

La voix était légère comme un rêve, insoutenablement légère.

_ Je peux être à toi, si tu veux.

Ça lui prenait, subitement, il en avait oublié les larmes mais soudain ça lui revint, du fond de l'être, viscéralement. Il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba. Le corps tremblant contre le sol et il se retrouvait là comme un enfant, il avait trente-quatre ans, c'était un enfant de trente-quatre ans en train de pleurer. La chute l'avait sonné, sous ses paupières fermées le choque avait fait apparaître un flash étourdissant.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le douze mètres carrés était éclairé. Il n'y avait personne.

_ J'suis fou.

Il se releva et ravala ses larmes, yeux humides, lèvres sèches. Une incapacité au moindre mouvement le prit, il était immobile, debout et immobile, il avait peur de bouger. Le cœur tiraillé, le souffle court, voilà à quoi il était réduit, là, au milieu de la pièce. Il se dit que ça n'allait plus dans sa vie, qu'il lui fallait une thérapie, vite, un moyen de guérir. Mais de quoi était-il malade ? De souffrances dans l'âme -si âme y avait-il-, d'être inapte à l'ivresse, de froideur dans les rapports ? Il avait suffisamment eu d'indications pour se perdre. L'enfant de trente quatre ans cherchait une leçon de vie.

"Je peux être à toi, si tu veux."

On ne peut pas dire la perte, on ne peut que la ressentir*, se dit-il alors qu'il marchait dans la rue. Il pleuvait à n'en plus finir, depuis des jours, ça le rendait plus morne encore dans le corps. Sooyoung marchait à ses côtés, et bien que le temps donnait à rester chez soi, les rues étaient embarquées dans la vacarme de la ville. Leurs mains étaient enlacées, à eux qui ne s'aimaient pas, eux qui n'éprouvaient que compassion, marchant avec la foule, dans la foule.

_ On dirait un couple, dit-elle.

Il regarda leurs mains sans intérêt, se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Je n'ai jamais tenu la main à un garçon, se confia-t-elle.

_ Tu as quel âge ?

_ Dix-neuf ans.

La réponse étonna Hyukjae. On l'aurait dit plus vieille, avec son rouge à lèvre marron, et son regard droit. Son attitude aussi, témoignait de cette chose que les autres de son âge n'avaient pas.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais dit rien. Je l'ai assez entendu déjà.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ça quand on te le dit ?

_ C'est à dire que j'aime pas les choses qui se répètent. A l'entendre encore et encore pareil à chaque fois, c'est comme si j'avançais jamais.

_ Nous aussi on se répète. On couche ensemble pareil à chaque fois.

Elle ne put se garder de rire bien longtemps, elle le fit à en mourir, ils durent d'ailleurs s'arrêter entre les gens.

_ Tellement étrange je trouve, ce truc que les autres n'ont pas, tu l'as.

_ Qu'est c'que c'est ?

_ Les yeux, la bouche, je sais pas, la voix peut-être.

_ Ils ont quoi tout ça ?

Elle rit encore. Il rit avec elle.

_ Le rire aussi.

_ Il a quoi le rire ?

_ On dirait qu'il se venge, on dirait qu'il attend que ça de sortir !

De nouveau elle rit mais lui non, il ne put pas cette fois. Elle vit ça et se tut, regarda le sol à ses pieds.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, parfois heurtant des passagers, ou des vendeurs ambulants criant les louanges de leurs affaires. Les doigts toujours croisées, devenant moite, ou c'était peut-être la pluie. Plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent à un café, sur une terrasse abritée. La jeune femme commanda un noisette et l'autre une bière. Hyukjae roula rapidement une cigarette et en proposa une à son amie, elle ne dit pas non, puis ils fumèrent ensemble.

_ Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

_ De ?

_ Cette fille là.

Ce rire vengeur comme elle l'avait appelé l'autre, se délivra de lui.

_ En fait c'est un mec, dit-il.

De grands yeux tout à coup, elle était très surprise.

_ T'es homo ?

_ Non, sinon je ferais rien avec toi.

_ Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

_ Alors quoi ? Il est mort c'est tout.

Silence.

_ Pardon, fit-elle.

_ T'excuses pas, c'est pas ta faute, dit-il.

Il avait bu d'une traite la moitié de sa bière. On le voyait à ses yeux qu'il n'était pas bien, que d'en parler encore c'était difficile.

_ Tu peux en parler ?

_ Oui.

_ Ça te fait pas mal ?

_ Encore d'en parler c'est l'moins dur.

C'était un demi mensonge, parce que de toutes les manières, Donghae était un sujet qui faisait mal.

_ Je peux savoir l'histoire ? demanda-t-elle en piquant une gorgée dans la bouteille de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se racla la gorge, et gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise pour être plus à l'aise. Il balayait la rue du regard.

_ Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Il n'était pas certain finalement de pouvoir en parler.

_ Pourquoi il est mort.

Il n'était plus sur de rien.

_ Je peux pas expliquer sa mort.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, je peux pas, c'est tout.

_ C'est la douleur en fait.

_ Ouais je crois.

Elle soupira, parce que cette histoire là était triste, que cette histoire là avait fait un Hyukjae malheureux.

_ Je crois que c'est fini pour moi ces histoires là, après lui y'a rien, je-

_ Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle d'une voix infiniment douce, peut-être que c'est possible, plus tard, pas maintenant.

_ Tu comprends pas.

Un rire nerveux dans le corps, dégueulé sur la table.

_ Tu comprends pas, tu sais pas, tu peux pas imaginer je crois.

_ Je sais pas non, tu dis rien.

_ C'est impossible de dire, on peut pas le dire.

_ Combien tu l'aimais ?

_ Combien je l'aime. De quel ardeur je l'aime.

_ Encore ?

_ C'est inépuisable, ça n'en finit pas, c'est l'amour à genoux.

Personne ne savait d'où sortait cet élan de sincérité, ni Sooyoung ni Hyukjae, il était incapable de contrôler la parole.

_ C'est effrayant, dit-elle.

Quand il parlait Hyukjae avait les yeux écarquillés. On l'aurait dit fou à force.

_ Pas juste pour toi. Moi je suis comme en taule. La nuit j'ai peur, je peux pas dormir.

Comment lui dire que parfois il parlait à Donghae, ou que du moins, il entendait sa voix, elle s'adressait à lui, peut-être qu'à chaque fois il était dans son dos, ou qu'il arrivait quand il n'y avait plus de lumières. Mais Donghae ne pouvait pas être là, c'était la folie de Hyukjae.

Sooyoung essayait d'imaginer qu'on puisse aimer comme ça. Et puis elle voulait connaître le mystère de sa mort. Aussi, elle voulait savoir son nom.

_ C'était quoi son nom ?

C'était trop tard, Hyukjae n'avait plus de parole, d'ailleurs il ne la regardait plus, il ne regardait plus personne. Son regard disait "je renonce, je suis fatigué de tout ça". Il ne disait rien, mais le regard parlait à sa place, le regard à lui était le plus humain, parce qu'il disait sans cesse, à regarder n'importe où: "je suis un homme et j'ai des fêlures".

Ça et la folie, c'était le langage, aux yeux, à lui, Sooyoung le voyait tout le temps.

Une heure après ils rentrèrent, chacun de son côté. C'était la fin du jour, la nuit au tout début. Hyukjae sur le tatami et cette main sans indications toujours au creux de son rein.

Un jour, Hyukjae fumait sur le trottoir, debout devant un bâtiment grisonnant. C'était là, ou plutôt, les gens pour qui il bossait encore -de moins en moins-, occupaient cet immeuble un peu ruiné.

Les gens marchaient dans la rue, souvent ils le regardaient, lui, avec sa beauté douloureuse. Peut-être qu'eux aussi ils se demandaient ce qu'il foutait encore en vie, à attendre on ne sait quoi avec ce regard-là.

Ce jour-là, une femme, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas l'allure, en passant près de lui, s'arrêta et le regarda. Hyukjae la dévisagea, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, elle était désœuvrée par l'adversité de la vie peut-être. Soudain elle dit: " Vous avez vu les rides ? Vous vous en avez pas, j'crois qu'il faut mettre de la crème, c'est pour ça que vous avez une si belle peau".

_ Merci, dit-il.

Elle était si petite, le visage détruit. Elle portait plusieurs sacs en plastique avec des vêtements à l'intérieur. Ses uniques bagages ?

_ Vous avez de la chance.

Il lui sourit.

_ Vous allez dans l'alcool ?

_ Non.

Elle acquiesça et marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre, puis partit.

_ Hyukjae, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un psy.

Il était assis dans son lit, prêt à se lever, mais tout à coup il se figea.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il semblait totalement fermé au sujet.

_ Parler de tout ça à quelqu'un puisque à moi tu dis rien.

_ Si je dis rien c'est que j'ai mal ! cria-t-il.

Il sortit brusquement de la chambre et elle devina qu'il s'était réfugié dans la cuisine. Elle se sentit navrée, attristée de le mettre dans cet état en abordant cela, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Le mutisme de Hyukjae était devenu une maladie.

Elle le rejoint sur la pointe des pieds, effrayée qu'il s'échappe à l'entente de ses pas, comme un animal blessé.

Il était assis dans la cuisine, le visage au-dessus d'une tasse de café. Hyukjae était épuisé. Ça se voyait à la courbe du corps, à l'expression du visage. Elle se posa sur la chaise face à lui.

_ Regarde-toi, dit-elle. Pauvre con.

Il ne dit rien, visiblement ailleurs dans l'esprit.

_ Tout en noir. Regarde-toi, Hyukjae, tu fais peur.

Il se passa un instant où le silence fut roi, Sooyoung ne trouva rien à dire de plus. C'était un homme dont le cas était à bannir.

_ Un mec a dit que le noir est une couleur refuge, dit-il.

_ C'est pas une couleur.

_ C'est l'asile de toute ma douleur sans fond.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, elle sentait que Hyukjae était perdu pour de bon.

_ Quand même ça peut plus continuer comme ça, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Hyukjae eut un petit rire. Il avala son café rapidement et s'enferma de nouveau dans une sorte d'apathie. Sooyoung souffla, désespérée, à voir le corps du jeune homme enveloppé de noir, enveloppé dans la folie, la folie dans les mots. Elle tendit sa main pour la poser en douceur sur le cou bleuté du garçon, caressa tendrement, et se dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'il était cet enfant de trente-quatre ans qu'elle n'aurait jamais, qu'elle couchait avec cet enfant là, qu'elle le désirait parfois mais que le désire était un tout autre monde que celui de l'amour qu'elle aurait pu lui avoir.

Elle cacha ses larmes de mère brisée par le destin de ce fils, et bientôt une odeur de citron nimba la cuisine et elle put jurer qu'elle l'avait senti.

Hyukjae ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par l'angoisse. Le plafond était face à lui, plongé dans le noir et bercé par de tendres lumières, quasiment inavouées dans le secret de la nuit. Sa montre affichait trois heures passées du matin. Le walkman fonctionnait encore, il avait du se séparer de ses écouteurs dans le sommeil, probablement agité. Tournait inlassablement la chanson qu'il avait écouté pour s'endormir. Il se dit que la vieille machine -héritage de sa mère il y a bien des années- allait bientôt prendre sa place et sombrer à son tour, faute d'être restée allumée trop longtemps. Il l'éteignit et resta un instant immobile.

Il fit glisser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Donghae était là. Enlisé dans le sommeil. Emporté dans la nuit.

Hyukjae soupira bruyamment. Soulagé.

C'était absurde d'y avoir cru.

Pourtant même après cela, pas sur que ce soit encore la réalité, il ne se rendormit plus et couvrit du sien le corps à ses côtés, ivre d'amour tout à coup, ivre de Donghae et de tout cela, perdu dans le simple plaisir, s'enivrant en solitaire de ce visage à couper le souffle, de cette douceur dans les traits.

Donghae, c'était l'asile de tout. Et de l'amour, et de la folie.


End file.
